


TO EVERYONE OUT THERE!!!!!! :3

by SasukexTsunami



Category: My Story - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukexTsunami/pseuds/SasukexTsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need everyone's help to help me make a manga and an anime<br/>Read to see how to find out how to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I need help from everyone out there. I am currently in the process of making a MANGA and I need so people who can do the following:  
Draw manga characters  
Draw animals  
Turn it into an anime (using computer anime creating software)  
add color detail (with shade and all)  
Anyone who wants to help add their creative ideas to the story  
Please send this to everyone you know because I am really trying to make this manga  
Please help me out  
Thank you to all of you who do or all of you that have tried  
:3 

If I get enough people to want to help me I will show the prologue writing of my story. 

Please tell your friends. 

-^o^-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!!!

I was running out of ideas for MY actual manga that I'm making and I want to know if you all want to be a part of my manga.

Like be a character in it like a(an):

~Animal

~Demon

~Human

~Half animal Human

~Half demon Human

~Demon Killer

~Hell even a plant

~Angel

~Other

And what you will look like (and don't be too descriptive)

 

~Put gender

~Put fighting weapon or none if you don't want a fighting weapon(Magic, sword, nife, elementals,etc.)

~Eye color

~Hair color

~Facial hair or not

~Skin color

~Hair style(Pigtails, straight, etc.)

DONT PUT THINGS LIKE:

~Dont put name

~What you want them to wear

~Background story

~ Hair size

~Sides (Evil, Good, Etc.)

Thank you for cooporating please send me messages throught my inbox and I will show you the pictures later.


End file.
